


The Nose Knows

by blktauna



Category: The Sweeney (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blktauna/pseuds/blktauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of fear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nose Knows

He could smell Jack. The bit of aftershave he'd given him last Christmas, the undercurrent of cigarettes, sex, whisky, and the fear. The particular tang of Jack when he was afraid. He noticed because it rarely happened.

"You all right?"

"Shut up."

"Jack," George shifted closer, still sleepy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is, or you wouldn't be up."

"Go back to sleep," Jack growled.

"Suit yourself."

George curled in closer, lips brushing over Jack's shoulder. He could feel the tension. Jack shifted away and got out of bed. George tried not to be hurt but every time Jack did that it cut him to the quick. "I'll go home then..." George rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up enough to move.

"I'm sorry George."

"Another attack of the denials is it?" George sighed and slipped out of bed.

"No."

"Then what is it Jack?"

"Nothing."

George was too tired to argue. He slipped into his clothes and shoes without so much looking at Jack. Wetness welled in his sleep clogged eyes. He sniffed and savagely wiped his eyes clear. There it was again, the scent. Every time he sniffed, he could smell Jack's fear. The tang of it filled his head.

"Even after five years... You still get like this. Maybe you should think about what you really are afraid of Jack. See you later." George closed the bedroom door and left.

\-----------  
End  
March 2006


End file.
